


Valentine's day -> 피너스 데이

by vvishop



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day, kili's suit, tied up
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wrote with chocolate pen on Fili's body.<br/>Just porn. Enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day -> 피너스 데이

필리는 아침에 잤다. 깨는 시간이야 들쭉날쭉이고 마감이 올 때는 48시간도 깨어 있다가 그만큼을 자버리곤 했다. 킬리는 엘리베이터에서 시간을 확인했다. 왠지 아직 자고 있을 것 같았다. 방문을 열어보니. 빙고. 필리는 속옷만 입고 자고 있었다. 킬리는 필리의 팔 아래 손을 넣었다. 읏차. 일으켰다. 필리는 반쯤 앉았다. 선물 받았던 상자 리본은 필리 손목에 요긴하게 쓰였다. 필리는 뻑뻑한 눈을 한쪽만 뜨고 있었다. 킬리는 부엌으로 갔다. 쪼르륵 물소리가 났다. 퐁당. 무언가가 담기는 소리. 

빛이 문으로만 쏟아져오다 방 안에 환하게 차올랐다. 필리는 눈을 감은 채로 미간을 찌푸렸다. 

"킬리." 

갈라진 쇳소리. 킬리는 필리의 볼에 손을 얹었다. 빳빳하게 올라오는 수염을 헤아릴듯 매만지며 달콤하게 말했다. 

"혀 내밀어." 

필리는 어깨를 움직였다. 팔이 앞으로 당겨지지 않았다. 등 뒤를 보려는 필리의 턱을 킬리가 움켜쥐었다. 손에 무언가가 들려있었다. 필리는 핏발선 눈으로 킬리를 보았다. 튜브를 보니 약 같지는 않았다. 킬리가 다시 한 번 말했다. 

"혀."

필리는 혀를 내밀었다. 싱긋 웃은 킬리는 혀에 그림을 그렸다. 그리고 혀를 내어 덮었다. 닿은 혀에서 단 맛이 퍼졌다. 

"초콜렛?"  
"응." 

입술을 물었다가 쯥 빨아당긴 킬리는 입고 있던 수트 자켓을 벗었다. 필리는 비로소 등 뒤를 볼 수 있었다. 노란색 리본이 손목과 침대 헤드에 칭칭 감겨있었다. 팽팽해서 당겨 봐도 전혀 움직이지 않았다. 필리는 고개를 숙이며 푹 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"킬리." 

아까보다는 조금 나아진 목소리. 정오도 넘어서 잤단 말이야. 필리가 꺼질듯 중얼거렸다. 푹 숙인 필리의 시야로 킬리의 셔츠 소매가 보였다. 짙은 남색의 커프스가 형광불빛에 반짝. 순식간에 팬티가 잡혀 어찌해볼 틈도 없이 내려갔다. 으아악! 필리는 소리를 질렀다. 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 

"킬리!" 

킬리는 타이를 돌돌 말아 셔츠 주머니에 밀어 넣었다. 커프스를 톡톡 풀은 킬리가 팔을 걷었다. 그동안 필리는 침대 헤드에 구겨져 있었다. 킬리가 또 싱긋. 필리 등줄기에는 소름이 두다닥. 킬리가 필리의 발목을 잡아당겼다. 덫에 걸린 짐승처럼 필리가 웅크렸다. 킬리는 끝내 필리의 두 다리를 폈다. 필리가 짜증스럽게 말했다. 

"하지마." 

컵에서 다시 하얀 튜브가 꺼내졌다. 킬리는 필리의 배에 입을 맞췄다. 

"가만히 있어봐." 

페니스에 짙은 갈색의 긴 실 같은 것이 앉았다. 페니스가 잡혔다. 혀가 슥 페니스를 핥고 지나갔다. 필리의 무릎이 움찔했다. 킬리는 고개를 기울이더니 페니스를 고쳐 쥐었다. 킬리의 손 안에서 필리의 것이 조금 더 커졌다. 튜브에서 다시 끈끈한 갈색 실이 페니스에 닿았다. 따뜻했다. 가로로 놓인 선이 필리가 몸을 들썩이자 조금 비뚤어졌다. 다시 혀가 스윽 선을 핥아버렸다. 

"킬리..."

킬리의 팔꿈치가 꾸욱 필리의 허벅지를 눌렀다. 필리의 다리가 벌어지며 고정되었다. 킬리는 필리의 허벅지에 대고 튜브를 짜보았다. 긴 선이 생겼다. 검지가 선을 지우더니 필리의 입 안으로 들어왔다. 필리는 손가락을 깨물었지만 킬리는 웃고 말았다. 진한 초콜렛은 아니라서 설탕 알갱이와 유지방이 입 안에서 굴러다녔다. 킬리는 필리의 페니스를 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 아무 행동을 하지 않았는데도 발기는 조금 더 되었다. 쓸 공간이 늘어난 것에 만족한 킬리는 다시 펜을 들었다. 

"러브 스펠링이 뭐였더라." 

이미 l과 o가 완성되었다. 필리는 헐떡였다. 페니스에서 올라오는 간질거리는 따뜻함에 필리의 발가락이 계속 꼼지락거렸다. 

"l, o, v.."  
"l, o, b.." 

아. 아니었지. 하면서 킬리가 이제껏 쓴 알파벳들을 모두 혀로 핥아버렸다. 필리의 허벅지가 부들부들 떨었다. 

"아.. 킬리. 제발."  
"제발도 써볼까." 

필리의 맨가슴에 please가 유려하게 쓰여졌다. 좁은 튜브의 주둥이가 맨살에 스쳤다. 킬리는 큭큭 웃으며 필리의 유두에 화살표를 그렸다. 

"형이 여기를 더 느꼈으면 좋겠어." 

순간접착제와 비슷한 초콜렛 튜브 끝이 꾹꾹 필리의 유두를 눌렀다. 필리는 다리로 퍽 킬리를 찼다. 킬리는 어깨를 맞고도 금세 다시 올라와 필리의 무릎 위에 앉았다. 필리가 팔을 빼내려 온 힘을 주었다. 

"여자들은 만져주면 좋아 죽더라고." 

그건 여자들이고! 킬리가 씹어뱉듯이 말하는 필리의 턱을 들고 볼에 하트를 그렸다. 

"가만히 있어."

목소리가 위험하게 낮아졌다. 가까이 보이는 눈이 내리깔렸다. 초콜렛 펜이 슥슥 킬리의 배에 글자를 적었다. fuck. 킬리가 이로 펜을 물었다. 손이 골반 위를 어루만졌다. me. 

"형은 죽어도 이런 말 못하니까." 

사진찍고 싶다. 킬리가 제 입술을 축였다. 제 몸을 내려다본 필리는 한숨을 쉬었다. 아. 잊을 뻔 했네. 유두 끝에 물방울처럼 초콜렛이 얹어졌다. 일부러 끝으로 꾹꾹 눌러대는 것도 잊지 않았다. 필리는 윽윽 어깨를 움츠리다가 시발 욕을 했다. 킬리의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 

"그래. 시발." 

킬리의 손이 턱 다시 페니스를 움켜쥐었다. 스며나온 선액을 뭉뚝한 끝에 펴바르며 킬리는 생각에 잠겼다. 

"hard를 써야 하는데 역시 여기가 좋겠지?" 

페니스가 바짝 당겨졌다. 킬리가 다시 펜을 들었다. 필리가 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 간질거리는 따뜻함은 없었다. 필리는 꽉 감았던 눈을 조심스레 떴다. 페니스를 놓은 킬리는 펜에 적힌 글자를 읽고 있었다. 

"굳었어. 다시 녹여야겠네." 

옆에 있던 물컵에 손가락을 넣어본 킬리는 쯧 혀를 찼다. 

"식었어." 

필리는 처지도 잊고 조금 안도했다. 킬리가 서랍을 뒤지기 전까지. 젤은 금세 나왔다. 공으로 몸을 섞었던 것이 아니다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 잡힐 듯 훤해서 필리는 말 그대로 발버둥을 쳤다. 

"킬리! 킬리! 너 가만 안 둬! 야. 이거 풀어!" 

킬리는 필리의 허리를 잡고 아래로 쭉 잡아당겼다. 필리 속옷을 벗길 때처럼. 팔이 뒤로 묶여 아주 눕지는 못했지만 킬리 눈에 아래가 보일 정도는 되었다. 걷어차려는 다리를 붙잡고 킬리가 말했다. 

"얌전히 있으면. 필리. 사진은 안 찍을게." 

필리의 가슴이 오르락 내리락. 상체의 please fuck me는 서슬에도 지워지거나 떨어지지 않았다. 킬리는 식어가고 있는 필리의 페니스를 달래듯 주물거렸다. 필리의 계산이 훤히 보였다. 이쪽도 공으로 몸 섞었던 건 아니다. 킬리는 나직하게 입을 열었다.

"다리 벌려." 

입구가 벌려졌다. 차가운 젤이 안으로 밀려들어왔다. 회음부까지 치덕치덕 발렸다. 차가웠던 젤은 체온에 금세 녹아 밖으로 조금씩 흐르기 시작했다. 배설감과도 닮아서 필리는 다리를 자꾸 오므렸다. 킬리가 흘끗 입술을 씹고 있는 필리를 보았다. 재미있어 죽겠다는 얼굴. 펜이 거꾸로 들어왔다. 모양이 고스란히 느껴졌다. 동그랗지 않은 튜브 끝이 안을 긁고 들어가 둔하게 아팠다. 킬리가 필리의 허벅지 안쪽을 눌렀다. 필리 몸 위의 화살표를 떼어먹으며 킬리는 필리의 아래를 구경했다. 시선에 필리의 아래가 꿈틀거렸다. 가득 부은 젤이 자꾸 발그스름한 입구 밖으로 번들거리며 흘렀다. 

"필리." 

킬리는 미끌거리는 안에서 나오려는 펜을 검지로 도로 밀었다. 조금 녹은 초콜렛이 손가락에 묻었다. 혀로 핥으며 말했다. 

"안이 펄펄 끓나봐." 

타이 매듭을 잡아당겨 풀어낸 킬리가 빙글빙글 웃었다. 50도 넘는 물에 녹이라던데. 단추를 툭툭 풀며. 아주 살살 녹는데. 바지와 속옷을 같이 내리고서. 나도 한 번 녹여줘 봐. 

스륵 펜이 안에서 빠져나갔다. 곧바로 킬리가 밀려들어왔다. 뚝뚝 떨어지는 땀에 글자들이 뭉개져갔다. 움직이기 편하도록 허리를 끌어당긴 킬리는 반사적으로 안이 조이자 필리의 입술을 핥으며 속삭였다. 

해피 발렌타인.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 스누피->피너스 다른분이 가르쳐주셔서 쓰게 되었어요.  
> 2\. 손을 더 보려고 했는데 그냥 그냥 괜찮은것 같아요.  
> 3\. AO3에 올리는 첫 글이 이거라니. 반갑다. AO3. 그리고 반갑습니다. 한국의 덕 여러분.


End file.
